Phineas and Ferb 3rd Generation 1
by sonicboy101
Summary: In the year 2030, see how Phineas and his friends children will do over summer vacation. First story.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters in the story**

**Bob**: A 10 year old boy. Has blond hair and blue eyes and is awesome at running and is good at basketball.

**Carly**: Bob's older sister. She's 11 and loves to shop and do girl things. She has brown hair and brown eyes.

**Sarah**: Daughter of Phineas and Isabella and twins with Cassandra. She and her sister are both 11 and they look like their mother. Sarah also has a secret crush at Bob.

**Cassandra**: Sarah's twin sister. Also daughter of Phineas and Isabella.

**Peter**: Son of Phineas and Isabella. Looks like his dad but has black hair.

**Danny: **Bob's cousin. Has white hair and is a little aggressive.

**Leslie:** Sarah's friend and adopted daughter of Ferb and Gretchen.

And the rest are in the story.

**Climax**

Takes place in the year 2030 in the town of Danville.

**Narrator**

I got this idea of a story from a few places.

Part 1

It all started in a Monday morning. The sun was rising and the birds were chirping. But suddenly Bob just woke up. As he was rubbing his eyes, he got ready for school and said "Great, another boring day at school. (Sigh) Well, the good news is that summer vacation is coming soon. There a lot of thing I want to do over the summer." As he got ready, he went down stairs and saw his mother and father in the kitchen. His mother replied, "I made pancakes everyone". As soon he was done with is breakfast, he got his backpack and said "bye mom, bye dad". As he went outside, he grinned and looked at his watch. It was 7:16 A.M. "Perfect" he said, "That gives me time to see my friends". So he started running toward school. As you can see, Bob is not only the fastest kid in the school, but in the Tri-Stare-Area. He can run up to 19 mph and can run a mile in 4 minutes and 27 seconds. And he lives 3 blocks away at school. So, in the first 3 minutes, he's halfway there to school.

Part 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

In school, Sarah I sitting in the bench with her sister, waiting for her love to arrive.

**Sarah**: **Where is he? He still hasn't arrived yet.**

**Cassandra: Why are you obsessed at him?**

**Sarah: You don't understand, he's different than the other boys. Besides, I'll never forget the time he saved me in kindergarten.**

(Flashback starts) 5 1/2 years ago, Sarah was sitting there spelling words with blocks. As you can see, she's the smartest girl in the country. Then a boy comes and knocks the blocks down and Sarah stars crying. Suddenly, another boy comes and says.

**Bob: Leave her alone! Or else.**

**Boy: Oh yeah, or what?**

**Bob: Or this!**

Then he immediately punches the boy and starts crying and running.

**Sarah: Wow that was brave of you, thanks, um...**

**Bob: Bob, my name is Bob.**

**Sarah: That's a cool name.**

Bob immediately got suspended for a week. And for that moment on, Sarah immediately and secretly fell in love with Bob. And for that moment on, they became friends. (Flashback Ends)

**Sarah:** (**Sigh) Good Times.**

**Cassandra: Wow, pathetic. It's a good thing I fell in love with Danny**.

Just then, they both see Bob running toward them with some hand picked roses and say.

**Bob: Sup girls. Hey Sarah, I got you these roses.**

**Sarah: (Gasp) for me!**

**Bob: Yep! Got them on my way to school.**

Just then, the bell rings.

**Bob: Whoa! Time for school. See you two in class.**

**Sarah: See ya. (Looks toward her sister) See, told you he was the best! (She enters the school)**

**Cassandra: (Sigh) why can't Danny give me roses? (She turns around and goes inside the school)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

A few hours later, school was over and there was only one day left. As school ended, the gangs were walking home, talking about their summer plans.

**Bob:** **So, what are we going to do during the summer?**

**Peter: My dad's going to take us to Disneyworld.**

**Danny: Cool, but not as cool as going to Six Flags.**

**Bob: Wow, I still haven't decided what to do. Maybe I should go camping or something.**

**Peter: Well, I got to go packing, see you guys in 2 weeks.**

**Danny: See ya!**

**Bob: See ya.**

Peter leaves.

**Bob: What am I going to do! For the next two weeks, my summers gonna suck!**

**Danny: Sorry cous (short for cousin) but my family can't take you. See ya.**

Danny leaves.

**Bob: Wow my summer's gonna suck. Wonder what's Sarah's doing?**

As Bob was walking into Sarah's house, Sarah was in her back yard, building something like her father used to do. Suddenly she sees Bob walking up to her and saying.

**Bob: Watcha Doing? (Pretending to be her mother)**

**Sarah: Just building something.**

**Bob: Sweet. Sooooo… Are you going to Disneyworld? **

**Sarah: Yeah, but I wish you'd come.**

**Bob: Well, I wish because I have nothing to do over the next 2 weeks. So, it'll be cool if I came.**

**Sarah: So you agree!**

**Bob: Wait? What?**

**Sarah: If you want, I can tell my parents if you can come.**

**Bob: Um, ok. Cool. That solves my problem.**

**Sarah: Sweet! Then I'll see you tomorrow!**

**Bob: See ya.**

Bob leaves.

**Sarah: Finally! Now I can tell him how I feel after all these years! What would make this trip so much better if he kisses me!**


End file.
